


firework

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组，ooc 诈尸
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	firework

法拉曾经以为她已经强大理智的能够面对任何事情了，至少她曾经是这么认为的。

安娜的来信静静地躺在桌子上，她已经确认了很多遍，那确实是妈妈的笔迹，一封她等待了数十年的来信。

可她现在却宁愿这封信永远都没有出现过。

法拉握了握拳深深吸了口气。

她以为自己已经长大了，可短短一封信却又将那个心底的小女孩挖了出来，将她最痛苦的记忆完整的展现在她眼前。

她真的以为自己已经足够强大。

可是她没有。

安娜活着的消息比起惊喜，更多的却是像雷劈一般的惊吓，她不知道应该如何反应。

法拉明白的，作为一个大人，这时候她应该给母亲回信，问候她，再说说这些年的经历，也许信中还应该倾诉一下想念。

可她无法背叛自己的内心，那阴暗的情绪随着埋怨一起爬上她的胸口，失去时血淋淋的空洞又一次被扯开。

她已经是成年人了，这种事情早就该释怀不是吗？

可她就是无法接受。

已经一个星期了，那封信依旧在桌子上静静的躺着，纸张因为长时间的揉搓发皱，安娜署名的地方甚至被磨掉了色，起了毛边。

法拉依旧不能下定决心。

每当提起笔，撕心裂肺的痛苦再一次重现，当年那个静静围观葬礼的小女孩在心底慢慢腐烂，变成一滩泥水，再用自己的坚强缓慢的重塑。

对于离别这种事她或许终究没法坚强。

埋怨中依旧混合着畏惧，甚至还有愤怒，法拉从来不知道一个人的情绪竟然能丰富到如此地步，她甚至不知道该怎么疏解这复杂的情绪。

回信用的纸空着，其实她也无数次的提起笔，可无论如何也写不下去，无数的疑问在心底发酵，也许写了回信一切都能够释然，可那道坎如深渊一般难以跨越。

两星期之后，法拉依旧没有动笔，安娜的信依旧静静躺在桌子上，边缘变得破碎。

她依旧没有答案，但她等来了安吉拉。

“我见到了安娜和莫里森，她联系你了吗？”安吉拉问道

法拉吧视线瞥向一边，并不说话。

“为什么不回信呢？”她轻轻拉过法拉的手，那上面布满了常年拿枪磨出来的老茧。

“我不知道”法拉轻声回答。

“我真的很乱，需要时间来接受”她握紧安吉拉的手。

“能跟我说说吗？”

“这......”法拉犹豫的看着自己的爱人，这样无措的一面暴露在她面前让法拉觉得不好意思。

“两个人想办法总比一个人要有效率不是吗？”安吉拉给了她一个鼓励的微笑。

这一刻，法拉觉得她又变回了那个憧憬着守望先锋的少女。

“嗯”她轻轻点头。

将安娜的信件交给安吉拉，法拉一脸落寞的坐在床角。

“为什么不回信呢？”

“我不知道”法拉摇摇头。

“我只是没法下笔”

“你在怕什么吗？”安吉拉放轻声音，引导着法拉。

法拉先是摇头，又在安吉拉的视线下点点头。

“我害怕很多东西”

安吉拉用眼神示意她继续。

“我害怕这封信只是我的幻想，我回信之后会消失不见，我也害怕自己会情绪失控对母亲发火”

“如果这封信在她葬礼之后的几个星期，几个月，甚至几年出现我说不定会惊喜的哭出来，可我现在却只觉得生气。”法拉的声音闷闷的。

“如果一直活着为什么不联系我，不联系爸爸，不联系任何人？”

安吉拉欲言又止，法拉叹气，握紧她的手。

“我知道我就是在乱发脾气，她假死如果暴露会引发各种麻烦，可我依旧不服气”

“无数个日日夜夜都不记得自己是怎么挺过来的，生命中最尊敬最爱的那个人离去了，带着一大堆没能完成的承诺。那时候的母亲就像我的神明，即使知道，可谁又会认为自己的神明有死去的一天？”

“我真的很痛苦”

法拉重复了一遍，安吉拉轻轻拥抱了她。

“我是不是特别幼稚？法拉的声音闷闷的。

“不，我理解”安吉拉轻抚她的背。

“你不用安慰我，我知道自己很幼稚”法拉抱紧了安吉拉，双手紧紧抓着她的衬衫。

“母亲在信里说她回归是因为这世界上还有她需要守护的存在，可那个需要她守护的小女孩已经没有了。”

“早就不存在了”

“如果不存在的话你也不会这么烦恼了”安吉拉抚摸着法拉的头发。

“她一直都在，就像你一直是你，只不过她变坚强了而已”

“没有那么坚强，坚强的人不会对一封信发脾气”法拉依旧不松手，这让安吉拉觉得自己正抱着一只撒气的大狗。

“你是怎么想的呢？我的意思是真正的想法”安吉拉问道。

“我其实想给母亲回信”法拉松开了安吉拉，但马上又握住了她的手。

“但一提笔又很生气，我被蒙在鼓里这么多年，为她伤心了这么多年，她却用为我好的理由继续让我悲伤”

“我真的很伤心，也很生气”

“但是她能回来.......我想我是开心的”法拉的声音越来越低。

“可我早就不是那个小女孩了”

“安娜会对你的改变感到骄傲的，不如说她一直为你感到骄傲”安吉拉看着她的双眼”你从来没让她失望过”

“不是.....我没有”法拉含糊的回答，脸颊有些发烫。安吉拉总能够戳到她藏的最深的事情，也许这就是医生的实力。

“有勇气动笔了吗？”

“抱歉......”法拉拿过安娜的信一个词一个词的读着，即使她早就能把这封信倒背如流。

“我想还是不行，我没办法不埋怨她，可我也没有任何立场埋怨她”法拉垂下了头。

“没事，一下让你接受也是不可能的，不过只是希望你想清楚，在战争面前我们都太短暂了”

“我知道”法拉紧紧握住安吉拉的手。

“如果我消失了好几年忽然给你来信你会不会也像现在这样纠结呢？”安吉拉忽然发问。

“我一定会联系你！”法拉猛的抬起头然后又慢慢低下。

“我也不确定......”

“毕竟以前我发誓只要收到妈妈的来信就立刻回信的........可我做不到”

“但是我一定会保护你不让你消失的！这点我能保证！”法拉慌张的抬头，紧张的看着安吉拉的脸，这样的神情让安吉拉一下笑了出来。

“明明是我保护你，明明是个保安长每次打仗都不要命一样，要不是我你怎么健全的长这么大的”

法拉愧疚的低下头。

“安娜不久就要离开埃及了”冷不丁的发言让法拉一下变的慌张起来。

“我并不是要催你，只是希望你不要做出任何会让未来的你后悔的决定，就像你刚才决定保护好我，这样你才不会因为让我消失而后悔”

法拉咬紧了牙，不知道怎么回复，再三思索之后她终于露出了坚定的表情。

“我应该写回信，而不是继续发脾气”

“不要逼迫自己”安吉拉有些担心。

“不，有些东西是必须解决的，逃避或者置之不理都不会有任何结果，这个我一直知道。”

“有很多东西我都要和母亲说清楚，所以我觉得一封信是完全不行的”法拉说。

“我和她必须要见一面”

“她或许会拿到一封很没礼貌的信了”法拉的嘴角勾起一抹淡淡的笑容，安吉拉终于放下心来，这才是正常的法拉。

“我无法原谅这些年她对我的置之不理，但她依旧是我最尊敬的母亲。如果因为现在没有回信导致今后再也无法见到，我会在悔恨中度过余生”

“比起现在纠结于这些复杂的感情，我更不想后悔。”

安吉拉欣慰的拍了拍法拉的背。

“爱上你真好”法拉忽然看向安吉拉的双眼。

“诶？现在说这个干什么？”安吉拉没反应过来。

“就是觉得你在我身边真好。”

“而且我觉得应该说出自己的心情”

“真是在奇怪的地方坦率”安吉拉摇头叹息，随后给了她一个脑瓜嘣。

“或许我应该现在就回应你”安吉拉微笑，法拉露出疑惑的表情。

“我也觉得爱上你真好”

法拉的脸肉眼可见的变红了。


End file.
